


Last Chance

by WelcometoGeekdomThyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2009 movies, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, just ignore that, spock and uhura never happened okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometoGeekdomThyla/pseuds/WelcometoGeekdomThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick rewrite of the scene from Star Trek 2009. You know where Spock wants Jim to tell Uhura something if he doesn't survive? Yeah. That scene. Minus the Uhura stuff. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

They made their way quietly to the helm of old Spock's ship. Jim felt guilty for not filling his Spock in on his other-universely experience with other-Spock, but there was that whole 'the universe would end' thing to consider. It was even harder to keep quiet when the ship's computer recognized his Spock's voice and Spock stared at Jim until he squirmed.

When they finally reached the captain's chair there was an awkward silence.

"You know what to do, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

Jim couldn't help but grin. Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "You called me Captain."

"As it happens, you are indeed the Captain of the Enterprise now. The title is correct." The Vulcan shifted in his parade rest.

"Smartass."

The uncomfortable quiet settled over them like a blanket again and they stared at each other. Spock's eyes were drawn to the way the blue glow of the ship reflected off the Captain's iris'. Within a second, Jim's smile became grim. He turned away with a last glance at Spock.

"Jim... if this doesn't work--"

"It's going to work." The lines between the Vulcan's chocolate brown eyes burrowed.

"But..."

"Spock. It's going to work."

Jim turned away again but didn't move forward. Spock could practically hear him thinking, making a choice, and when the Captain's shoulders squared Spock knew he'd come to a decision. There was a quietly murmured "Fuck it" and before Spock could react the human had faced him again and was rushing across the helm, snaking a hand behind Spock's neck and pulling him into a harsh, rushed kiss. In a flash Spock responded, wrapping his arms around Jim's torso and pulling him closer, close enough to intertwine their galaxies, their cores. Jim moaned into his mouth and Spock, again with Jim, always with Jim, lost control. Jim found himself pressed up against a wall, nails raking across his back, tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, which he gave access to immediately. With a hum Spock pushed even closer to Jim, feeling the call from the human's bright golden mind to his own. Jim forced himself to tear a hand away from Spock's side to raise it and thread it through the Vulcan's always prim hair, something he'd been dying to do since the academic hearing. But it had to end sometime. Slowly Spock drew back, just a little, to touch his forehead to Jim's. For a moment their breaths intermingled, both of them panting from forgetting to breathe.

"Spock, I'm sorry about--"

"It is forgiven." Jim sighed and kissed the Vulcan again.

"We have to--"

"I know." Human fingers intertwined with Vulcan ones, and Spock closed his eyes.

"At least I have a reason to survive this, because goddamn, Spock." Spock brushed a thumb across Jim's cheek and pulled away.

"It is imperative that you survive." Another Jim Kirk grin rewarded him.

"It's going to work, Spock."

"I trust your assessment."

"Awesome. Okay then. Let's go save Earth." He paused. "Be careful Spock. That's an order." The Vulcan's mouth quirked.

"Of course."

With a wistful look at Spock Jim released his hand.

"See you on the other side."


End file.
